The Index
is a Corpus Arena-style mission type hosted by Nef Anyo on Neptune, in which Tenno and elite Corpus units fight to earn credits and other prizes. Investment Before entering the Index, players must select an Investment amount in Credits that they must pay in order to enter. There are three different investments: * Low Risk: Costs , gives profit. You need to deposit 25 Index Points to win. * Medium Risk: Costs , gives profit. You need to deposit 50 Index Points to win, and will have one stack of the debuff Financial Stress ''throughout the match. * '''High Risk': Costs , gives profit. You need to deposit 100 Index Points to win, and will have 2 stacks of the debuff Financial Stress ''throughout the match. This Investment will determine the '''Personal Point Target '''a player has,' which is a designated amount of Index points that a player must personally deposit and score in the match. If a player achieves their Personal Point Target during the match, their invested Credits will be returned doubled after the match, earning the player profit. However, if the player wins the match but doesn't achieve their Personal Point Target, then their investment is only reimbursed without interest, and if a player loses the match they will lose their investment completely. Mechanics The goal of the Index is to earn Index score for the team through the collection of '''Index Points, which are dropped by participants killed in battle. Represented as green, glowing diamonds, Index Points can be collected by walking over them, and then deposited to a designated bank location in order to earn the actual Index score. Every point deposited will add 10 more seconds to the timer, prolonging the match duration. A player can hold multiple Index Points at once, and will gain bonuses the more Index Points they deposit at once, increasing the amount of Index score their team receives from said deposit (e.g. depositing 5 Index Points at once will grant 7 Index score instead of 5 because of a bonus of 2). However, holding large numbers of Index Points will reduce the player's health courtesy of Financial Stress, and if the player is killed their collected Index Points will drop as well, allowing the enemy to pick it up for themselves. The amount of Financial Stress is directly proportional to the number of Index Points being held, which is displayed by the player's HUD to the upper right. The player's team will win if they score more Index Points than the opposing team before time runs out. If by the end of the match the players happen to tie, the tie goes to Nef Anyo. Limitations Energy and Health orbs are only available at preset dispenser locations throughout the arena, spawning periodically. Players are unable to use Companions and Sentinels during the match, and they are also unable to use Gear items. The Brokers Brokers are the elite Corpus units that participate in the Index to oppose the Tenno. These Brokers are divided into 4 different groups, with each group being selected at random as the opponents for a particular match. |-|Trading Group = CCTeamBRiotMoaAgent.png|link=Auditor|Auditor CCTeamBHyenaAgent.png|link=Azoth|Azoth CCTeamBDisruptorAgent.png|link=Jad Teran|Jad Teran CCTeamBRaptorAgent.png|link=Raptor RX|Raptor RX |-|Reclamation Unit = CCTeamAZanukaAgent.png|link=Lockjaw & Sol|Lockjaw & Sol CCTeamARifleAgent.png|link=Nako Xol|Nako Xol CCTeamASkateAgent.png|link=Pelna Cade|Pelna Cade CCTeamAHeavyAgent.png|link=Ved Xol|Ved Xol |-|Claims Investigation= CCTeamCHackerAgent.png|link=Derim Zahn|Derim Zahn CCTeamCDeceptionAgent.png|link=Jen Dro|Jen Dro CCTeamCMoaAgent.png|link=M-W.A.M.|M-W.A.M. CCTeamCStealthAgent.png|link=Tia Mayn|Tia Mayn |-|Investor Relations= ArmisUlta.png|link=Armis Ulta|Armis Ulta DruPesfor.png|link=Dru Pesfor|Dru Pesfor RanaDel.png|link=Rana Del|Rana Del 002-ER.png|link=002-ER|002-ER Rewards Aside from the bonus Credits earned from completing an Index match, at the end of match special Index Mods will be rewarded. Like the Executioner Mods introduced with Rathuum, these mods are special augments for certain weapons: *Kinetic Ricochet (Tetra) *Medi-Pet Kit (Kubrow/Kavat) *Pain Threshold (Warframe) *Shield Charger (Sentinel) *Static Discharge (Prova) *Thermagnetic Shells (Detron) *Tether Grenades (Penta) *Flux Overdrive (Flux Rifle) Operation rewards *'5 completed matches:' The Index Badge, Access to The Index: Stage 2 *'10 completed matches:' Exilus Adapter, Access to The Index: Endurance *'100 total score in Endurance:' The Index Sigil Warframe The Index (Message And Narration) THE INDEX PREVIEW - Hooray for Capitalism Warframe The Index Preview & All You Need To Know (Warframe) Screenshot_20161114-163230.png|Screenshot showing player "Top Hat and Monocle" carrying 666 index points in an instance.|link=https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=P56IXzIuJGY Patch History * All of the Index mission options available on The Index node on Neptune have been removed, except for the Endurance mode. This node is optional, and is not required to complete Neptune. Since Endurance modes play out with no explicit end, we've made all Index enemies drop all Index exclusive modes so that you can remain in the same Endurance mission without missing out on drops that the enemies don't spawn. *Fixed performance issues. *Fixed a rare progression stopping bug in The Index if players are losing but then score enough to win just before the round ends. *Fixed absent transmissions causing a progression stopping bug. *'Change:' The Index missions are no longer required as part of Neptune's completion. *'Fix:' Fixed not being able to fully unlock Neptune due to The Index. *Fixed points scored in the last round not counting towards your Wager score. * The Index was partially revamped, 2 new mods and a new team added. }} Category:Corpus Category:Missions Category:Update 19 Category:The Index